Petit minou
by SeeASweetSmile
Summary: Alors qu'il observe la ville illuminée, Chat Noir remarque Ladybug sauter de toit en toit. Mais il est intrigué par le sachet qu'elle tient et par son regard déterminé, qui indique clairement qu'elle savait où se rendre. Il décide donc de la suivre discrètement et découvre, à sa plus grande horreur, ce qu'elle cache.


**Titre** : Petit minou

 **Pairing :** Ladybug x Chat Noir (Ladynoir)

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

 **Résumé :** Alors qu'il observe la ville illuminée, Chat Noir remarque Ladybug sauter de toit en toit. Mais il est intrigué par le sachet qu'elle tient et par son regard déterminé, qui indique clairement qu'elle savait où se rendre. Il décide donc de la suivre discrètement et découvre, à sa plus grande horreur, ce qu'elle cache...

 **Notes de l'auteur :** _Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoici un nouvel et très court OS ! Enfin, il n'est pas vraiment « nouveau ». A vrai dire, ça doit être mon premier OS écrit sur ce fandom mais comme il était super petit et que je l'avais uniquement postée sur tumblr (je n'avais pas fait de fichier pour le poster sur .), je n'ai pas voulue le poster ici, surtout que je ne le trouvait pas terrible xD Ceci dit, après quelques hésitations et un encouragement de Oohfemmeluxieuse -d'ailleurs, si tu passes ici, un grand merci à toi ;), je me décide finalement à poster mes petits OS sur ce site !_

 _Je tiens également à préciser que ceci n'est pas un recueil et que je ne les posterais pas à la suite l'une de l'autre. Je préfère poster chaque fictions indépendamment. Il y en a une dizaine à peu près. x)  
_

 _Voilà, j'espère cependant que cela vous plaira et comme d'habitude, je m'excuse pour les possibles fautes qui auraient pu échapper à ma vigilance !_

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire en commentaire ce que vous en avez penser ! Ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir votre avis, même si ce ne sont que quelques mots ! :)_

* * *

Debout, les bras croisés, Chat Noir sourit légèrement en sentant une brise fraîche passer dans ses cheveux blonds. Sur le toit d'un immeuble, il observait en silence les lumières de la ville et écoutait tranquillement le bruit quotidien des voitures ainsi que les bavardages des habitants encore présents dans les rues malgré la nuit.

A sa droite, il remarqua une forme sombre qui courrait et sautait de toit en toit. Un lampadaire éclaira rapidement la fine silhouette et, à la vue de la couleur rouge et noir, un sourire étira les lèvres du super-héros. Cependant, quelque chose intrigua sa vision : Ladybug tenait un sachet de courses et semblait savoir parfaitement où elle se rendait. Piqué par la curiosité, Chat Noir s'élança alors à la poursuite de sa co-équipière, en prenant soin de laisser une distance de sécurité suffisante afin de ne pas se faire prendre.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'escalade, de saut, et d'une grande discrétion, le garçon s'arrêta pour voir Ladybug descendre d'un toit et s'engouffrer aussitôt dans une impasse. Qu'allait-elle fabriquer là-dedans ? Chat Noir fronça les sourcils, réfléchit, et rata un battement de cœur : Et si... elle voyait quelqu'un secrètement ? Non, non, impossible. Après tout, Ladybug était honnête, si elle sortait avec un garçon, elle lui dirait certainement... Non ?

N'y tenant plus, le super-héros atterrit à son tour sur la terre ferme, longea le bâtiment et bifurqua à gauche. Ses pieds ainsi que son corps s'immobilisèrent devant l'entrée du cul-de-sac.

Choqué, ses yeux verts écarquillés, la bouche entre-ouverte, Chat Noir ne disait pas un mot. Ladybug était là, accroupie, remplissant un bol de lait, mais surtout, avec un autre chat. Elle referma la bouteille de lait qu'elle déposa à côté d'elle, et sourit légèrement en voyant que le chat se dépêchait de boire ce qu'elle lui avait apporté.

« Voilà, petit chat. » Dit-elle en caressant son dos arrondi.

Tétanisé, Chat Noir sentait son cœur battre dans ses tempes et déglutit difficilement pour faire passer le nœud qui se formait dans sa gorge. C'est à ce moment-là que Ladybug semblait remarquer sa présence. Elle tourna la tête et croisa les deux orbes vertes de son partenaire.

« Chat Noir... » Lâcha-t-elle en guise de salutation.

Après quelques secondes de silence, le super-héros tomba à genoux, paumes sur le béton, tête baissé. Il se lamenta ensuite exagérément, les larmes aux yeux, touché en plein cœur :

« Ma Lady a un autre chat dans sa vie... ! »


End file.
